Betrayal and Forgiveness
by Tooren
Summary: "Menikah denganku, Baekhyun." / "Maaf Chanyeol, aku tidak mencintaimu lagi." / "Kumohon Baekhyun, satu kesempatan lagi."/ "Dia membuangku hanya untuk pria yang bahkan ia tak kenal sepenuhnya." / "Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu, Chanyeol dan menutup lukamu. Aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu." / "Aku menyesal dan aku ingin mengulangnya dari awal."/ "Kau pembunuh, Baekhyun."


Betrayal and Forgiveness

.

.

.

by : Aster Lee

"Menikah denganku, Baekhyun."

"Maaf Chanyeol, aku tidak mencintaimu lagi."

"Kumohon Baekhyun, satu kesempatan lagi."

"Dia membuangku hanya untuk pria

yang bahkan ia tak kenal sepenuhnya."

"Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu, Chanyeol dan menutup lukamu. Aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu."

"Aku menyesal dan aku ingin mengulangnya dari awal."

"Kau pembunuh, Baekhyun. Sekarang ia mati dan semua itu salahmu. Pergi dari hadapanku sebelum aku membunuhmu sekarang. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa mencintaimu dulu."

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : This morning with you beside me...

Aku pernah ingin bersamamu. Kita akan merakit kisah ini berdua dengan bahagia selamanya, tetapi kebahagiaan yang kuidamkan dihancurkan olehmu sendiri. Aku selalu bermimpi kita berdua berjalan di panggung pernikahan, berdua sambil berpegangan tangan. Aku pernah berjanji untuk hanya mencintai sampai sisa hidupku. Dan semua itu hanyalah impian belaka, semu yang tak pernah menjadi nyata.

Pada pagi itu aku melamarmu. Dihadapan seluruh lulusan kampus kita, aku perlihatkan sebagaimana besarnya aku mencintaimu. Cincin yang kusodorkan padamu adalah hasil kerja kerasku selama 5 tahun kisah kita terjalin. Kau menerimanya dengan isak tangis bahagia, memelukku sambil menciumku mesra.

Lalu kejadian itu terjadi. Tanpa sepengatahuanku kau bertemu dengan rekan kerjaku. Berkencan sambil berpegangan tangan dan mengelingi taman bermain. Aku mendengarnya tetapi ketika itu aku masih percaya denganmu.

Lalu semakin lama kau tak melihatku lagi. Menghabiskan lebih sebahagian waktumu bersama orang lain. Membentakku untuk pertama kalinya, dulu kau bernada manja didepanku. Lalu pada hari aku akan menikahimu, kau mempermalukanku dengan menolakku di depan seluruh tamu dan pergi bersama pria itu.

Aku sangat putus asa, sudah berkali-kali aku bermohon padamu agar dimaafkan walaupun aku tidak mengerti kesalahanku. Kau hanya melihatku dengan tatapan iba dan tetap menolakku.

Ketika aku sudah diambang keputusasaan, ia datang dengan segudang cintanya ia tawarkan padaku. Ketika itu, bagaimana bisa aku menolaknya. Walaupun sedikit demi sedikit aku mengerti bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya dan melebihi dirimu.

Kau kembali lagi dengan menggandeng anak lelaki kecil dihadapanku. Mengatakan bahwa ia adalah anakku dan butuh tanggung jawabku. Padahal kau dan aku tau kita hanya pernah melakukannya sekali dan itu sudah lama. Tetapi kau memaksaku untuk bertanggung jawab.

Ia terlalu baik. Ia menampung dirimu dan anak itu walaupun aku menolak dengan sangat. Dia memperlakukan kalian dengan baik, tetapi tetap aku sudah terlanjur membencimu. Dan kau menyuruhku untuk menikahimu sebagai pasangan kedua.

Aku menolak dan membawa pergi dirinya dari hadapanmu. Tetapi ia menolak menyuruhku untuk memaafkan dirimu dan aku setuju, hanya sebatas memaafkan tak lebih.

Lalu tak lama, ia mati denganku tidak berada disampingnya. Aku menyalahkanmu, aku membencimu, kau yang membunuhnya dan aku akan selamanya begitu. Jangan pernah beranggapan bahwa aku akan jatuh cinta lagi padamu karena cintaku hanya untuknya.

.

.

.

5 tahun yang lalu

"Morning, baby." Ucapku sambil mencium kuncup telinganya.

"Ekhmm.." Desahnya sambil mengahalauku menciumi wajahnya dan aku hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Jangan membangunkanku begitu, Chanyeol. Kalau tidak..." Pikirnya sambil mengalungkan lengannya di leherku.

"Kalau tidak apa? Hmmmm.." Tanyaku, aku mencium dahinya lagi dan memeluk tubuhnya kecilnya didekapanku. Ia mendengkur halus.

"Kalau tidak, aku akan menendang kemaluanmu, Park Chanyeol-ssi. Sekarang cepat siapkan makan pagi kalian, tolong." Ujar seorang wanita yang berdiri dengan dahi berkerut di depan pintu kamar mereka berdua.

Aku tertawa melihat kakaknya dan langsung berdiri dari atas tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun mencium bibirku sekilas dan langsung melesat ke kamar mandi. Demikian aku yang pergi menyiapkan makan pagi.

Pagi ini kami lewatkan seperti biasa, dengan mesra tentunya. Aku mencintai Baekhyun, segala tentang Baekhyun sangatlah istimewa dimataku. Sifat manjanya, sifat merajuknya, sifat berisiknya lah yang selalu mewarnai hariku selama ini.

Dan hari ini, tepat di hari kami merayakan kelulusan kami, aku akan melamarnya. Dengan sebuket bunga mawar putih dan sebuah lagu yang akan menemaniku melamarnya. Cincinnya pun kubeli sendiri dari hasil kerja paruh waktuku. Aku mempersiapkannya sejak dulu untuk hari ini.

Baekhyun turun kebawah dengan pakaian jasnya, aku juga memakai jas. Kami berdua plus kakakku menyantap hidangan yang kusajikan lalu kakakku mengantar kami ke kampus sambil merayakan kelulusanku.

Orangtuaku dengan Baekhyun tak ada lagi makanya aku dan Baekhyun sangatlah akrab dari dulu. Mungkin karena takdir yang kami pegang sama. Kami berdua duduk di barisan depan karena aku sebagai ketua mahasiswa akan menyampaikan pidato kelulusan juga aku harus mempersiapkan lamaran itu dengan baik.

Pidato serta pembagian ijazah sudah selesai, Baekhyun tersenyum dan meperlihatkanku ijazahnya. Aku balas tersenyum walaupun kakiku sudah gemetar gugup, tinggal beberapa menit lagi maka anggota band ku akan tampil didepan panggung dan aku akan menyanyi.

Beberapa menit itu kulewati dengan gugup. Saking gugupnya aku tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan oleh Baekhyun tadi. Ia juga sibuk dengan teman lulusannya jadi aku bisa memfokuskan diri.

3

2

1

"BYUN BAEKHYUN." Aku berteriak kencang dan Baekhyun yang disebelahku langsung terlonjak kaget. Bukan Baekhyun saja sih, yang lain juga kaget dan memperhatikanku.

"Chanyeol, ada ap.." Belum selesai Baekhyun berbicara, aku langsung maju ke depan bersama anggota bandku dan aku menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

It's a beautiful night ,  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I want to marry you

Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it these dancing juice?  
Who cares baby  
I think I wanna marry you

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go  
No one will know  
Oh come on girl

Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow  
Shots of patron  
And it's on girl

Don't say no, no, no, no-no  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready

Cause it's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you

Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it the dancing juice?  
Who cares baby  
I think I wanna marry you

I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh  
So what you wanna do?  
Let's just run girl

If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool  
No, I won't blame you  
It was fun girl

Don't say no, no, no, no-no  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Just say I do,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby, baby  
Just say I do  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby, baby

Oh it's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you

Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby  
I think I wanna marry you, Byun Baekhyun.

Marry You by Bruno Mars.

Baekhyun melongo kaget di tempat duduknya sambil berdiri. Teman-temannya yang lain tertawa senang dan memeluk Baekhyun walaupun Baekhyun hanya diam di tempat.

Sambil memperbaiki suasana, aku hanya berdehem pelan. "Aku tahu ini lagu pasaran, tetapi ini merupakan kata kata cintaku padamu dan kita tidak mungkin menikah secepat itu tetapi setidaknya kita puny ikatan yang tidak akan pernah lepas." Aku menghela nafas lagi. "Jadi bagaimana, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun masih diam lalu menunduk sebentar, aku gugup dan cincinnya masih didalam kantongku. Baekhyun menatapku dan aku balas menatapnya, kami terbiasa saling manatap untuk menggambarkan kata-kata yang tidak bisa kami ekspresikan dan ketika aku menatapnya, aku tahu jawabannya.

Aku turun dari panggung dan menghampirinya, memasangkan cincin itu di jarinya. Ia hanya tersenyum melihatku memasangkannya dan ketika aku sudah selesai, ia langsung memelukku.

"AKU BERSEDIA, PARK CHANYEOL. AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU."

Aku tertawa kecil sambil membalas pelukannya. "Aku juga, Byun Baekhyun."

Hehe New Story tapi Story lama malah belum update, padahal data udah penuh di laptop  
Keep Reading n Comment...^^


End file.
